villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Te Kā
Te Kā is the main antagonist of Disney's 56th full-length animated feature film, Moana. She is a lava demon who was what the island goddess, Te Fiti, became after her heart was stolen by the demi-god Maui. Personality Te Kā is (quite literally) a heartless and destructive creature with a fiery deposition. The theft of her heart has stripped her of Te Fiti's benevolence, replacing it with malice aimed at both Maui and the world at large. Te Kā and Te Fiti are polar opposites with differing goals and ideals; while Te Fiti wishes to spread life and beauty, Te Kā seeks to bring death and corruption, purely out of the belief that mankind is undeserving of the gifts brought to them by Te Fiti. As it was Maui who was responsible for the theft of Te Fiti's heart (and not mankind as a whole, thus making them innocent), Te Kā can be painted as a vindictive and (arguably) purely evil entity. Despite this, Te Fiti's purity lies deep within Te Kā. Should someone call to it, as Moana did during the climax, she will slowly ease her tension and succumb to her inner gentle nature. Appearance Massive in size, Te Kā towers above all who encounter her, and is usually depicted with a hollow scowl. Always surrounding her slender form is a dense pyrocumulus cloud, coupled with bolts of lightning and volcanic ash. However, in her true form as Te Fiti, she is depicted as a giant woman with her body made out of green vegetation, which she uses to spread life in islands to make them more inhabitable to creatures and people around the ocean. Abilities As an island goddess, Te Fiti has the ability to produce and generate life, as she can instantly grow plants (both flora and fauna) around barren lands with a single touch and manipulate her body to form a terrain. She also has the power to recreate objects that were previously destroyed, such as Maui's fish-hook and Moana's boat. However, as Te Kā, she has the power to control magma, fire and lava, as she can produce and throw out fireballs to destroy any obstacles and turn any matter into molten rock. She is also proven to have superhuman strength, as she can overpower the capacity of demigod such as Maui himself. Role Te Kā first appears in Gramma Tala's story, where he is revealed that she was once the island goddess Te Fiti, who created all islands on the ocean with her heart, who had the ability to create life. She then placed herself into an eternal slumber, with her body forming into an island. However, one day, Te Fiti's heart was stolen by the demigod Maui in a misguided act of heroism. As a result of this, the island was quickly consumed by darkness, while Te Fiti's physical form morphed into that of the deadly and powerful Te Kā. As Maui tried to escape on his boat, Te Kā rose from her cloud and attacked the demigod. Their battle resulted in the loss of both the heart and Maui's fish hook, who was later recovered by the giant crab Tamatoa, becoming a part of his collection of treasures. Also, because of the loss of the heart, all the islands that Te Kā has created were cursed, causing the destruction of food supply, flora, and fauna, thus making it impossible for humanity to survive. According to legend, only the restoration of Te Fiti's heart can save the world from annihilation. 3,000 years later, Moana (the film's protagonist) finally reach Te Fiti with Maui after helping the latter to retrieve his fish hook from Tamatoa and defeat the Kakamora Chief and his pirate band from stealing the heart from them. During the journey, Maui confesses to Moana that the reason why he stole Te Fiti's heart was because he wanted to give it to humanity as a gift (due to his tragic upbringing caused by his parents, who attempted to drown him when he was an human infant). But before they can make it to the shores, Te Kā emerged and attacked them. Maui then turns into a hawk and tries to fly past her, only to be struck from the sky several times. He is soon weakened too severely and orders Moana to turn the boat around. But not wanting to back away from her mission and confident that she can succeed, Moana continues to sail towards Te Fiti and directly by Te Kā, who tries to smite the duo. Maui quickly blocks her blow with his fish hook, the impact sending him and Moana miles away from Te Fiti and severely damaging the boat. When they recover, Maui finds his fish hook severely damaged and nearly destroyed. Furious at Moana for endangering their lives despite his orders to turn away, and knowing that one more blow from Te Kā to his hook will destroy it forever, Maui leaves her. Despite this, after a visit from the spirit of Gramma Tala, Moana refuses to give up. She repairs her boat and sails back to Te Fiti, once again sailing up to the gap. Te Kā immediately reappears and fires a fireball to destroy the boat, but Moana steers toward another gap, barely avoiding the blow. When Te Kā catches up to her, she sails back to the first gap. But Te Kā sends a giant wave at Moana, causing her boat to capsizes. With boulders raining down around her, Moana tries to right her boat, but she isn't strong enough. Te Kā almost delivered the killing blow to Moana, but at the last second, Maui returns and blocks the blow, after having a change of heart. He then distracts Te Kā again, while Moana reaches Te Fiti, although her boat is destroyed by Te Kā in the process. However, Moana cannot find the spiral in which the heart is to be placed. But at this same time, Moana notices the spiral circling Te Kā's chest and comes to a stunning realization: Te Kā is actually Te Fiti without her heart. Meanwhile, Maui continues to fight, despite his fish hook having been destroyed. This enrages Te Kā immensely, and the lava demon conjures a massive fireball meant to kill the demigod once for all. Just as Maui is about to accept his fate in order to protect Moana, Moana gains Te Kā's attention by shining the heart of Te Fiti's light in the distance. Moana also asks the ocean to clear a path, allowing Te Kā to lunge at her. But, Moana sings "Know Who You Are" to tame Te Kā, who finds peace in Moana's inspiring words. She turns herself into molten rock, and Moana places the heart into the spiral of Te Kā's chest. With the heart finally restored, Te Kā ceased to exist as the molten rock crumbles into pieces, reverting her back to her true form as Te Fiti. Maui then apologizes to Te Fiti for stealing her heart, admitting that he was wrong and that he has no excuses for doing so. Content that Maui learned his lesson, Te Fiti warmly forgives him and revives the dying islands across the world, as well as Moana's boat and Maui's fish hook. Afterwards, Te Fiti forms back into her resting position. Gallery TeFitiGivingLife.jpg|Te Kā (originally Te Fiti) creating the islands of Polynesia in the prologue. TeKaBirth.jpg|Te Kā rising and confronting Maui after he stole her heart. ReadyToFightMaui.jpg|Te Kā ready to fight Maui. AboutToStrikeMaui.jpg|Te Kā about to strike Maui from the sky. Te Ka Reccurence.jpg|Te Kā reapears and attacks Maui again. TeKavsMaui.jpg|Te Kā vs Maui. Te Kā .jpg TeKaMoltenFist.jpg AboutToAlmostKillMoana.jpg|Te Kā about to deliver the killing blow to Moana. ConfsuedTeKa.png|Te Kā dumbfounded by Maui's half-shark form. AboutToKillMaui.png|Te Kā about to kill Maui with a giant fireball. GettingMoanaSomeAttention.png|Te Kā noticing Moana holding her lost heart (as indicated by the spiral on her chest). TeKaConfrontingMoana.png|Te Kā lunging at Moana on the ocean floor. SoothingTeKa.png|Te Kā being soothed by Moana's song. MoltenTeKa.png|Te Kā cooling into molten rock in front of Moana. MoltenTeKa (2).jpg|Te Kā's defeat DemiseOfTeKa.png|Te Kā ceases to exist after Moana returns the heart to her chest... RebirthOfTeFiti.png|..... reverting her back to her true form as Te Fiti. TeFitiTrueForm.png|Te Fiti is relieved to have her heart restored. RiseOfTeFiti.png|Te Fiti arising from the ocean to bring back life to the dying islands. TeFitiReturningToHerSlumber.png|Te Fiti about to return to her slumber after making amends with Moana and Maui. TeFitiFinalScene.png|Te Fiti finally returning to her slumber. Trivia *Te Kā is depicted as one of Maui's tattoos, as the aftermath of their battle for the heart of Te Fiti is illustrated on the latter's back. *Te Kā is probably the tallest, and one of the most powerful and dangerous Disney Villains, because she is totally covered by magma and lava. **Speaking of Disney Villains, Te Ka is quite similar to the Firebird from Fantasia 2000; then again, since they're volcanic deities of pure destruction, this comes as no surprise. *Te Kā bares similarities to the religious Hawaiian figure Pele, the goddess of fire, lightning, wind, and volcanoes. *She is similar to Necross from the 2015 animated French fantasy film, Mune: Guardian of The Moon. **Both are gigantic beings. **Both want an important object. **Both have lush green appearances before they had lava appearances. **Both are redeemed after being changed back. **Both go to sleep and became land masses after their redemption. *Te Kā bears few similarities to Hexxus from FernGully: The Last Rainforest, where the said similarities are being seemingly malevolent elemental entities, being unstoppable force of nature, and both can control fire. **However, unlike Te Kā, Hexxus controls fire in his final form; plus, he is outright malevolent from the start and capable to control pollution. Category:Villainesses Category:Demon Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Giant Category:Tragic Villain Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Evil from the past Category:Elementals Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Monsters Category:Anti-Villain Category:Humanoid Category:Archenemy Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Destroyers Category:Dark Forms Category:Revived Villains Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Cataclysm Category:Mute Category:Brutes Category:Psychopath Category:Rogue Villains Category:Old Villains Category:Fighter Category:Mentally Ill Category:Necessary Evil Category:Nemesis Category:Neutral Evil Category:Honorable Villains Category:Alter-Ego Category:Monarchs Category:Tyrants Category:Deities Category:Evil Creator Category:Evil Creation Category:Death Gods Category:Homicidal Category:Grey Zone Category:Game Changer Category:Immortals Category:Oppressors Category:Affably Evil Category:Successful Villains Category:One-Man Army Category:Symbolic Villains Category:Evil Twin/Clone Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Possessed/Brainwashed